


you and me together riding into the sun (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: "Poison that Never Stung"の短い続編





	you and me together riding into the sun (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you and me together riding into the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612506) by [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing). 



> "Poison that Never Stung"の短い続編

バイクは〝7〟と部屋番号がついたドアの前で停まった。モーテルは一階建てで、でこぼこしてひび割れたアスファルトの上に、部屋が〝L〟の形に並んでいる。もとは白かったであろう壁は黒ずみ、各部屋の赤いドアも、もう三年ほど塗り直しが遅れているように見えた。

ロキはバイクの後部座席から飛び降り、頭からもぎ取るようにヘルメットを脱いだ。何時間も続いたライドの後で、自分の足で歩き回りたくてうずうずしていた。ソーはもう少しゆっくりとバイクを降りた。ヘルメットを脱ぎ、シートの上に置いて、体を伸ばす。両手を腰に当て、うーんと唸りながら背中を後ろに反らした。  
「おっさんぽい」ロキはソーのそんな仕草をからかった。ソーは形だけロキを睨みつけ、ロキはくすくす笑った。ソーの頰に素早くキスをして、フロントで受け取ったばかりのキーをジャケットのポケットから奪う。サドルにかけたバッグから必要なものだけをつかみ出し、部屋のドアまでの短い距離を走った。

ドアを押して少しかび臭い部屋の中に入ると、ロキは深々とため息をついて、まず持ち物を手前のベッドに放り、次に自分自身がその横に倒れ込んだ。固く弾むマットレスの上で手足を伸ばすロキを見下ろして、ソーは穏やかに笑った。

「おしりの感覚がない」ロキは訴えた。ソーが隣に腰を下ろし、ベッドの表面が少し傾く。尻をぱちんと叩かれて、ロキは叫び声をあげた。一瞬背中がこわばり、それからゆっくりと力が抜ける。

「どうだ？ 少しは良くなったか？」ソーは叩いたばかりの場所を撫でながら訊いた。

「うん、痛かったけどね」ロキは膝をついて起きあがり、顔を近づけてソーに短いキスをした。すぐ離れようとするロキを、ソーは素早く引き戻した。片手でロキの頭の後ろを押さえ、膝に引っ張り上げて、胸同士が触れ合うようにして抱き寄せる。ロキはたちまち体の力が抜け、ソーにされるままになった。ソーは少し乱暴にロキの体をベッドの頭の方に引きずり、安っぽいサテンの掛け布団の上にまっすぐ横たえた。

二人はしばらくキスを続けた。お互いを焦らしながら一枚ずつ服を脱ぎ、完全に裸になって、すっかり固くなったペニス同士をこすり合せる。

初めて同じことをしたとき──最初の夜に選んだ道路沿いのモーテルで──ロキは、思いがけず強い感情に揺さぶられた。過去の辛い記憶が一気に押し寄せてきて、心がねじれるような痛みとなってロキを襲った。ソーはロキの動揺にすぐに気づき、強く抱きしめて、愛してる、と言った。そして、ロキが思わず笑ってしまうほど感傷的な甘い言葉を次々とささやき続けた。会話は自然に旅の予定の話になり、どこに行って何がしたいか話しているうちに、少しずつ、以前とは何もかもが違うんだ、という実感がロキの胸に湧いてきた──車に乗せてもらうことや、一晩泊めてもらうことと引き換えに体を差し出しているんじゃない──ロキは今、ソーと一緒にいる。ロキを本気で愛しているソーと。これから見たこともない場所に行って、楽しいことをたくさんする、ソーと二人で。その後、同じような道路脇の部屋で一晩を過ごすとき、わずかに吐き気がするような嫌な気分が蘇るたび、ロキはそう自分に言い聞かせた。

二人は夜の大部分を裸で過ごした。粗い手触りのシーツの下で抱き合うときも、テレビを観たり、とりとめもなく喋ったり、その夜どこかで買った食べ物をつついたりするときも。そしていつもお互いを焦らしあった。二人とも限界までペニスが固くなって、息を切らしながら唇を重ね、それでも意地を張って体を引き離す。それを何度も繰り返したあげく、ついにどちらかが降参して、激しいセックスになだれこむのだった。

ロキはソーの脚の間に座り、背中を広い胸に預けて、腰のうしろに（今はまだ）柔らかいペニスを感じながら、地元のニュース番組を見ていた。州で最高齢の女性が百何歳かの誕生日を迎えた、と番組が報じている。

「おまえの誕生日はいつなんだ？」ロキの首すじに顔を押しつけながらソーが訊いた。

ロキはふふん、と鼻先で笑った。「僕と合法的にセックスするのがそんなに待ちきれないの？」

その言葉にソーも笑い出した。「いや、でも真面目な話、まだ教えてくれてないじゃないか」

ロキはテーブルからソーの携帯電話を取り上げ、日付を確認した。鼻の横に小さく皺を寄せて電話をもとに戻す。「明日だ」

「何？ 本当か？」

ロキはうなずき、膝を立てて、自分を抱きしめるように腕を腰に回した。「でも、誕生日を祝うのは好きじゃないんだ」

ソーは何も言わず、ロキの腕の下に自分の腕を差し入れ、優しく抱きしめた。

干しぶどうみたいに皺くちゃのおばあちゃんがケーキに立てたろうそくの火を吹き消すと同時に、ロキはリモコンを取ってチャンネルを替えた。題名のわからない、少し古そうな映画が画面に映ったところで切り替えるのをやめてリモコンを置く。ソーはロキの頰に柔らかく口づけた。 

＊＊＊

ソーが部屋の電気を消し、カーテンの隙間から差し込む黄色い街灯の細い光をのぞいて、部屋は真っ暗になった。ロキは下唇を噛んで微笑み、胸の下の薄い枕をぎゅっと抱いた。尻を高くあげ、膝を大きく開く。ソーは満足げに唸りながら、ロキの腿の間に膝をついた。暗い部屋の中でも、ソーが微笑んでいるのがわかった。

ソーは最初にロキの首すじに口づけ、そこから背骨に沿ってキスを繰り返しながら腰へとたどった。その刺激はロキのペニスに直接伝わり、ソーが一インチ移動するごとに呼吸が浅く短くなった。背骨の付け根、尻のすぐ上まで来て、ソーは止まった。離れていくソーの気配に、ロキは不満げな声をあげた。ソーは笑って両手でロキの足首をつかんだ。

「何が欲しいんだ、ベイビー」笑いを含んだ声でソーが尋ねる。

ロキは肘をついて体を起こし、肩越しにソーを振り向いた。「挿れて。中に」

ソーは喉の奥で唸り、ロキの足首をつかむ手に力を入れた。

「お願い」ロキは震える声で付け加えた。

ソーの腰は本能的に動いて前に突き出され、たくましい腿の間でペニスが揺れた。ロキは頭を枕に戻して、背中をもう少し強く弓なりに反らした。

ソーは歯の間から鋭く息を吸って、大きな手でロキのふくらはぎと腿を撫であげた。温かくて少しざらざらしたソーの手のひらが、ロキの敏感な肌をくすぐる。手はロキの尻まで来て止まった。両手がそれぞれ、左右の丸みを包む。そこをぐっと掴まれてロキは喘いだ。割り開かれ、親指が谷間に滑りこむのを感じる。

そっと押しつけられた指がそのまま奥に入ってくるのを予想していたのに、ロキが次に感じたのは吹きかかる熱い息だった。そして、ソーの舌の感触。

予期していなかった刺激に全身が跳ね上がり、ロキは驚いて喉を詰まらせながら叫んだ。

双丘の間に顔をうずめたまま、ソーは笑った。振動が体を貫くように伝わり、ロキはまた驚いて声をあげた。こんなふうにされることを、ロキはずっと夢に見ていた。でもソーの目を見てそうして欲しいと頼む勇気はどうしても持てなかったのだ。

ソーが顔を上げ、唾液で濡れた場所が冷たい空気にさらされて、ロキは体を震わせた。

「気持ちいいか、ベイビー」

「うん、いい⋯⋯」ロキは余裕のない、高い声で答えた。

ソーは笑ってまた顔を伏せ、続きをした。舌が円を描くように動き、押しつけられる。ロキは浅く差しこまれる舌の感触に向かって腰を突き出した。唇の端からよだれが溢れて枕を濡らしていた。

ソーは最後にチュッと音を立ててそこに口づけ、顔を離して体を起こした。ロキはぐったりと倒れこみ、泣きそうな声を出して物足りなさを訴えた。

「黙れ」ソーはロキの尻を叩いて叱りつけ、またロキを飛び上がらせた。ナイトスタンドに置いてあったローションのボトルをつかみ、蓋を開ける。ローションが尻の谷間に垂らされる感覚に、ロキは体を震わせてため息をついた。とろりとした液体がゆっくりと谷間をつたい、奥のくぼみへと落ちていくのを感じる。しばらくしてソーが蓋を閉める音が聞こえ、次にナイトスタンドにボトルを置く動作に合わせてベッドが揺れた。ソーの濡れた指先が押しつけられ、ローションが塗り広げられる感覚に、ロキはまた声をあげた。それから、指が中に入ってくる感覚。少しずつ前後に動きながら奥に進み、根もとまで沈みこむ。

「もっと⋯⋯」

ソーは指をゆっくり引き抜き、すぐにもう一本の指を足してまた押し入れた。ロキはため息をつき、抜き差しされる指を体の中でぎゅっと締めつけた。ソーが手をねじり、指先を広げて、本格的に押し開き始めるのがわかる。ロキは肘をついて体を起こし、閉じたまぶたを震わせながら、ソーの手を押し戻すように腰を揺らした。ソーはロキの背中に覆い被さり、肩にいくつも小さいキスを落とした。その動きでソーのペニスが尻にこすりつけられ、ロキはたまらなくなって声をあげる。腰は自然に揺すりあげられ、ソーの指が濡れた音を部屋中に響かせた。

ソーが三本目の指を押しいれると、ロキは体をこわばらせて喘いだ。ソーは体を起こして座り直し、片手でロキの背骨を撫で下ろして、腰の位置で止めた。そこをぐっと押さえながら、少し強引な指の抜き差しを続ける。それから指先を曲げて前立腺を軽くこすり、ロキのつま先をきゅっと丸めさせた。

その強烈な刺激に、ロキは必死で手を伸ばして、ソーの手首を手探りで掴んだ。呼吸が乱れ、全身が震えて、まだ深々と差し込まれているソーの指をぎゅっと絞るように締めつけた。

ソーはロキの肩の隣に片手をつき、背中に体を重ねた。耳もとに柔らかく息を吹きつけ、そのすぐ下の肌に優しく口づけながら訊く。「そろそろ挿れていいか、ベイビー」

ロキは焦れたように呻いて首をねじり、ソーの笑顔を見た。「早く挿れて」

ソーは喉の奥で笑ってロキの頰に鼻先をつけた。「おまえは要求が多いな。〝お願い〟は無しか？」

「早く！」

「ん⋯⋯」ソーはまた鼻先をロキの頰に寄せて素早く唇にキスをすると、指を引き抜き、自身のペニスを軽く扱いた。

「ああ、そう、早く」先端が押しつけられるのを感じてロキは息を吐き、膝を少し広げて受け入れる準備をした。最初の数インチが入ってきて、その甘い痛みにロキは喉を詰まらせながら喘いだ。ソーはロキの腰をつかみ、指先を腰骨に引っ掛けて、そのまま固い屹立を押しいれ続けた。腰がロキの尻にぴったりとついた状態で動きを止める。二人とも深く繋がった感覚を全身で味わいながら、しばらく荒く息をついた。ソーは両手でロキの背中を撫で、その優しい手の感触にロキの鼓動は少しずつ落ち着き、呼吸も緩やかになった。

ソーは腰を引き、ロキの身体中に手を這わせながら、ゆっくり、慎重に動き始めた。ソーが少し引き抜くたびにロキは小さく喘いで中を締めつけた。ソーは唸って前に体を倒し、押しつぶされる形でうつ伏せになったロキの首筋に顔を埋めた。ロキは身じろぎして体の下に挟まった手を引き抜き、ソーの腕を掴んだ。ソーはもう少し速く、深く腰を動かし始めた。片方の肘をついて少し体を持ち上げ、もう片方の手でロキの腰を抱えて角度をつける。そのまま思い切り叩きつけられ、ロキはすすり泣くような声をあげて、指とつま先を同時に丸めた。

「ああ⋯⋯気持ちいい」ソーは頭を落としてロキのこめかみをキスで濡らしながら、夢中でうわ言のように言った。

ロキは背中を反らして下唇を噛み、喘ぎ続けた。

ソーはロキの腰をしっかりと掴んで固定し、そのまま何度も腰を叩きつけた。濡れた肌同士が打ちつけられる音で部屋が満たされ、それに重なるロキの喘ぎ声は次第に高くなっていった。

ひときわ奥を貫かれて、ロキの視界が真っ白になった瞬間、壁がどしんと叩かれる音が響いて、二人を驚かせた。ロキは喉を詰まらせて声を止め、目を見開いた。ソーは笑ってそのまま動き続けた。

「隣の奴を怒らせたみたいだな」ソーは低くささやいた。そんなソーのささやき声を聞くだけで、ロキの唇からはため息が漏れる。

次にソーが腰を打ちつけたとき、ロキはまた叫んだ。前よりもっと大きく。

ソーは笑い出した。ロキはにやりとして、枕で声がくぐもらないように、肘をついて顔をあげた。ソーは体を起こし、ロキの腰をしっかり抱え直した。

また強く叩きつけられて、ロキはなんとか小さく息を吸い込むと、盛りのついた猫のように派手に喘いでみせた。

壁の向こうから、前よりもさらに大きくドン、と音が響く。

ロキは出せる限りの大声で嬌声をあげ続け、それが演技ではなく本気になる程、ソーは激しく動き続けた。二人の下でベッドが軋み、ぐらぐらと揺れ、部屋に何種類もの音と声とが混ざって響いた。

「ああっ、すごい！」ロキは思い切り叫んだ。絶頂がすぐ手前に迫ってきていて、もう理性も何も残っていなかった。ソーは片手でロキの首をつかみ、もう片方の手でペニスを握った。その刺激にロキの体は震え、腰は自然にペニスをソーの拳にこすりつけるように動いた。ソーはそれに応えるように低く唸り声をあげてさらに速く動き始め、安定していたリズムは乱れた。

「ああっ！ ソー！」

ロキは声を長々と引き伸ばして喘ぎ、腰の下の白いシーツに飛沫を放った。耳が詰まったように何も聞こえなくなり、ぼんやりした意識の外で、ソーが何度か強く腰を叩きつけるのを感じた。ソーは最後にぐっと奥に入りこんで、ロキの中で射精した。

二人は同時にぐったりと横たわった。ソーはロキを後ろから抱きしめ、髪に熱い息を吹きかけた。

最後にまた壁がドンと叩かれて、ロキはぴくりと震え、ソーはロキを落ち着かせるように抱きしめる腕に力を入れた。

「悪い子だ」ソーはロキの頭の後ろに顔を押しつけてささやいた。

ロキはまだ少し息を切らしながら笑った。「ソーのせいだよ」

「そうだな」ソーはロキの首の後ろにキスをした。

汗まみれのまま、ロキは深い満足感の中で眠りについた。

耳をかすめるソーの唇の感触で、ロキは目を覚ました。温かくて甘い声が耳に流れ込んでくる。

「すぐに戻ってくるからな、ベイビー」

ロキは何度か目を瞬き、目を細めてソーを振り向いた。「ん⋯⋯？」

「ちょっと出かけてくる。おまえはまだ寝てろ」

ロキはもう一度瞬きをした。「何しに？」

「すぐそこまで」ソーは答えた。「朝飯に何か買ってくる」

「ん」まだ半分眠っている頭には霞がかかり、ロキはあまり深く考える気がしなかった。

「愛してる、ベイビー」ソーはロキのこめかみに口づけた。

「僕も」ロキはため息をついて枕に頭を戻した。「すぐ帰ってきてね」

ドアの開く音とビニールの袋のカサカサという音で、ロキはまた目を覚ました。寝返りを打ち、ぼんやりとした目をこする。

ソーはにやっと笑って袋のひとつを背中に隠した。「まだ見ちゃダメだ、ベイビー」

「え？」ロキは掠れた声をあげ、肘をついて体を起こした。「何買ってきたの？」

「別に何も」ソーは歴史上もっとも嘘の下手な男として教科書に名前が載っていてもおかしくないほど、見え透いた嘘をついた。

ロキは前夜の会話を思い出して真顔になった。「ああ、ソー、やめてよ」と呻いて、枕にばたんと顔を埋める。

「どうした、ベイビー？」ソーはまだにやにやしながら、嬉しそうに袋のひとつを小さな食事用テーブルに置き、もうひとつをドレッサーの一番上の引き出しに入れた。

「誕生日を祝うのは好きじゃないって言ったじゃないか」ロキは不機嫌な声で言った。

ソーは黙って笑い、ジャケットとブーツを脱ぎながら、ロキに向かって歩いてきた。

「誰がおまえに誕生日プレゼントを買ってきたと言った？ ん？」そう言いながらベッドに座り、かがみこんでロキの首に顔を押しつける。「自分の物を買ってきたかもしれないだろ？ それは思いつかなかったのか？」

「信じられない、ソーは嘘が下手すぎる」ロキは身をよじって、ソーの拘束から逃れようとむなしい抵抗をした。ソーの指に脇腹をくすぐられ、ロキは悲鳴をあげた。大きな体の下でもがき、バタバタと暴れる。

なんとか仰向けになると、くすぐり続けるソーの脇を膝で押した。「わかったから！ やめて！」

ソーは笑ってくすぐるのをやめ、不機嫌なロキをなだめるようにキスをした。

「ソーは誕生日なんかどうでもいいんだと思ってた」ロキは息を整えながら言った。

「ああ、俺の誕生日はどうでもいい。でもおまえの誕生日はものすごく大事だ」ソーは優しく笑ってまたロキの唇を軽くついばんだ。

ロキは胸と喉に熱いものがこみあがってくるのを感じた。それが表情にも出ていたらしく、ソーはもっと優しい顔になって、ロキの顔にかかる髪をそっとはらった。

「愛してる」ソーはロキの頰に唇をつけて囁いた。

「僕も、愛してる」ロキは反射的につぶやいた。

「おまえにパンケーキを買ってきた」ソーはロキを抱いてあやすように少し揺らしながら、楽しそうに言った。

ロキは小さくため息をついた。その顔から不機嫌さが消え、代わりに微笑みが浮かんだ。

ソーは最後に軽くロキの頰にキスをして、腰をポンポンと叩き、立ち上がってテーブルに戻った。ソーが袋から中身を取り出すと空気に甘い匂いが漂い、ロキはそれを大きく吸い込んで起き上がった。その拍子に筋肉痛に襲われて呻き、今朝は特に痛みがひどい理由を思い出してにやりと笑った。ブランケットを一枚取って体に巻きつけ、引きずりながら歩いて行って、ソーの向かい側の椅子に腰を下ろす。ソーが発泡スチロールの容器の蓋を開け、いくつも重なったパンケーキとソーセージを見せると、ロキはうーん、と満足げに呻いた。

「おまえのためにバターとシロップも多めにもらってきたんだぞ」ソーは大きなビニールの袋から紙袋を取り出し、小さな容器をテーブルに大量にばら撒いた。

「やったぁ」ロキは歌うように言った。

「砂糖中毒め」ソーは低い声で言うと、身を乗り出してロキにキスをしてから、別の朝食を置いた自分の席に座った。

ロキはバターのキューブを大量につかみとり、すべてのパンケーキにしっかり塗りつけ、次に容器の中のすべての食べ物にシロップを注いだ。ソーは半ば呆れつつ、愛しげにロキを見守った。

「よくそんなもんが食えるな」

「美味しいから」ロキは即答してシロップまみれの食べ物にパクリと食いついた。

ソーはため息をついて首を横に振り、自分の朝食を食べ始めた。

＊＊＊

「それで？」ベッドに戻って横になり、ロキは訊いた。砂糖の爆弾を消化しようとして、胃がぐるぐると音を立てている。

ソーはクラブの状況に関するメールでも読んでいるのか、携帯電話の画面から顔をあげずに言った。「それで、何だ？」

「僕に何を買ってきてくれたの？ どうしても僕の誕生日を祝いたいみたいだから訊くけど」

ソーはにやりとした。「教えたらサプライズが台無しだろ、ベイビー」

「ああー、もう！」

「大したものじゃないからな。わかってると思うけど」

ロキはため息をついて天井を見上げた。

「みんながおめでとうって言ってる」

「みんなに教えたの？！」ロキは顔を上げてソーを睨んだ。

「おまえの一八の誕生日だぞ！ 大騒ぎして当然だ！」

「ああ！」ロキはうんざりして頭をどすんと枕に埋めた。もう諦めるしかなかった。

「ファンドラルが早速パーティを企画してるそうだ」  
「信じられない」

ソーも呆れたように笑った。「ストリッパーを何人呼ぶか考えてるところだって言ってる」

「ファンドラルって、僕がゲイだって知ってるんだよね？」

ソーは笑って肩をすくめた。「あいつは今ストリッパーの一人を気に入って口説き中らしい、それで機会さえあれば呼び出そうとするんだ」

ロキはそれを聞いて心から笑った。それからため息をつき、硬いマットレスに沈み込んだ。「ソー」

ソーはロキの上にかがみこんで、額の真ん中にキスをした。「ファンドラルにはあまり大きなパーティにするなって伝えておくよ」

ロキは真剣な顔でもう一度呼びかけた。「ソー」

「何だ、ロキ」

「なんでこんなことするの？」

ソーは柔らかく笑った。「おまえ、誕生日にあまり良い思い出がないんだろ？」

ロキは顎を噛み締め、唇を薄く引き結んだ。

「でも、これからは違う」ソーは言った。「これからずっと。おまえが俺と一緒にいる限り」

ロキの顔はさっと熱くなり、たちまち喉もとに涙がこみあげてきた。「わかった」声が震え、視界がぼやける。

ソーは近づいてきて、ロキを抱き寄せた。それから、小さく啜り泣き始めたロキの頭のてっぺんにキスをした。

＊＊＊

ロキの髪をなぶる風は、もう肌を刺すほど冷たい。二人はすでに帰路の方向に進んでいたが、冬の気配がここまで迫ってきた今、ソーも旅の終わりをこれ以上遅らせることを諦めなければならないだろう。

この数ヶ月間は、ロキの今までの人生最高の日々だった。それがもうすぐ終わってしまうという現実を、ロキもまた受け入れられずにいた。

聞きなれた足音が近づいてきて、ロキはピクニックテーブルの木目から顔をあげた。小さなベーカリーから出てきたソーが、小さな白い箱を手に持って近づいてくる。二人は泊まっているモーテルの隣町を訪ねているところだった。ソーはロキが座っているベンチにまたがり、二人の間に箱を置いた。ロキは箱の蓋を開け、中に入っていたチョコレート・カップケーキを見て、喜びの声をあげた。

ソーは笑ってポケットから小さなバースデーキャンドルと、モーテルの部屋から持ってきたマッチ箱を取り出した。緑色の一本をカップケーキの真ん中に刺し、風に吹き消されそうになりながらなんとか火をつけようとする。

小さな火が灯ると同時に、胸に温かいものが広がり、ロキは微笑みを浮かべた。風より先に自分が吹き消さなければと、さっそく身を乗り出す。

「待て、歌が先だ！」ソーは火の消えたマッチを脇に放り、咳払いをして姿勢を正した。大きく息を吸い込んで──「ハーーッピーバーースデー⋯⋯」

ロキは吹き出しながらソーの口を覆った。「もういいよ！ やめて！」

ソーも笑ってロキの指にキスをしてから手を引き剥がした。「でも、歌わないと願い事が叶わないぞ」

また強い風が吹き始め、ロキは急いで火を吹き消した。ろうそくを引き抜き、満足げに根もとについたクリームを舐める。

願い事は、もうとっくに叶っている。

ロキは笑顔でカップケーキを手に取り、大きくかぶりついて、幸せなため息をついた。

「美味いか？」

「ん！」ロキはソーの口もとにカップケーキを差し出した。

ソーの上唇と髭にチョコレートがついたのを見て、ロキはにっこり笑った。「顔にチョコレートがついてるよ」

「おまえも人のこと言えないぞ」ソーは片目をつぶって答えた。

ロキは親指で口もとをぬぐい、指先についたチョコレートを舐めた。

食べ終え、箱をゴミ箱に捨てて戻ってくると、ロキは両手をパチンと合わせて訊いた。「僕のプレゼントは？」

ソーは得意げな笑顔を浮かべ、バイクのサドルバッグから買い物袋を取り出してきて、ロキの隣に座りながらテーブルに置いた。

中を覗き込むと同時に、ロキは大声で笑いだした。

「ローションがたくさん入ってる！」

「フレーバーつきローションだ」ソーは解説した。ロキの肩に顎を乗せて続ける。「もっとよく見ろ、他にもいろいろ入ってるから」

ロキは袋の中身をかき回し、黒い猫の耳のクリップをつまみあげて、呆れた顔をソーに向けた。

「おまえは可愛い仔猫みたいなもんだからな」とソーが説明した。

次に小さなスパンキング用パドルを見つけ、また呆れてソーを見る。

「誕生日祝いにスパンキングもいいだろ」

前立腺マッサージャーが出てくると、ロキは興味深げに「ふーん」と唸った。

「今夜は隣の部屋の奴にものすごく迷惑をかけるぞ」ソーは低い声でささやき、ロキの首に唇を這わせて耳たぶを噛んだ。

首すじから喉へとソーにキスを浴びせられて、ロキは柔らかい笑い声をあげながら身をよじった。

けれど、顔を上げたとき、ソーの表情は真剣だった。低く優しい声でソーは言った。「家に帰ったら、もっとちゃんとしたプレゼントを買ってやる。これはそれまでの⋯⋯つなぎのようなものだ」

ロキは頰を熱くして、抗議したくなる気持ちを抑えた。ソーがロキの顔に手を当て、そっと自分の方に向かせてキスをする。ロキは震えるため息をついた。

「誕生日おめでとう」

ロキは頰が痛くなるほど大きな笑顔を浮かべてソーの胸に寄り添い、ソーはロキの髪に口づけた。

「こんな幸せな誕生日は初めてだよ」


End file.
